


The Beast of America

by Slsheeba567



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, POV Buffy, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has ended, and all Buffy has is a flirty, hot, badass sidekick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast of America

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for literally months, but better late in finishing it than never.

"Nice shot, B!" Faith yelled out, her voice raspy in the smoky air.

Dragging a hand over her sweaty face, Buffy looked up to grin at her brunette counterpart.

"It was pretty awesome, huh?" Buffy says, her green eyes alighting pleasantly.

Looking down at the dead, well, dead-er zombie, Buffy let the heavy shotgun she was holding slink down to her side, the strap holding the weapon close to her body.

Walking over and throwing an arm over the blonde's shoulder, Faith turns to her with a smirk and says; "We did good today. Got some nice rations and weapons. Want to celebrate?" The older girl wiggles her eyebrows flirtatiously, procuring an old bottle of Jack Daniels from her cross-body bag.

Buffy merely rolled her eyes in mock-annoyance, reaching their shared, battered Chevrolet and climbing into the drivers seat. As much as she rebuffed Faiths' advances, she was actually very fond of the brunette and would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on her. Buffy just wondered if Faith's feelings were genuine, or merely because they only had each other for company.

As the other girl plopped herself down in the passenger seat, Buffy sighed and started driving. It had been a long day, albeit a successful one, and both girls felt like they were about to drop from exhaustion.

It didn't take long before the two reached their resting point. An old farmhouse in the middle of town. It was always hot, and had the everlasting scent of dead animal, but the beds were comfy and the atmosphere was pleasant.

Dropping her bag on one of the old couches with a grunt, Faith collapsed on one of the beds, muffled groans coming through the pillow.

Laying down on her own bed, Buffy closed her eyes and let the darkness overtake her into blissful sleep.

 

"B! Wake up! Hurry!"

Buffy opened her eyes to see Faith hovering over her, panic on her face.

"What? What's wrong?" Buffy mumbled. 

Tossing her a gun before quickly shrugging on her leather jacket, Faith grimaced at Buffy laying on the bed, confused as to what was going on.

"Zombies. A whole horde of them. We have approximately 5 minutes before they surround the place."

"What do we do?" Buffy asked, fear tinging her soft voice.

"Grab everything we can, and drive the hell out of here. If we're lucky we can find another place to crash before the sun comes up." Faith glanced outside, the sky was still dark.

Dressing quickly and concealing their weapons, the girls stuffed as much rations and items into their bags before making their way outside.

Pressing a finger to her lips, Faith quietly padded across the clearing, over to where her car was parked.

A moaning figure suddenly shuffled in front of the girls, blocking the path to the car. 

Shooting the zombie quickly and precisely in the center of its head, Faith grabbed Buffy's hand, hurrying over the corpse that now lay still and unmoving on the ground.

"Quick, the shot is going to attract the others." Faith whispered, her voice a guide in the darkness.

Jumping over the hood and into the drivers seat, Faith clutched onto the steering wheel, Buffy quickly following into the passenger seat.

Their view was obscured by about 3 or 4 zombies, their bodies making horrifying shadows in the night.

Without a second thought, Faith slammed on the gas pedal, mowing down the zombies, before pulling back onto the main road.

Buffy glanced briefly at the rear view mirror, gulping in terror as she saw a crowd of the undead looming threateningly in the background.

 

The blonde woke up a while later, her neck stiff from leaning her head on the side of the window.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Faith smiled slightly, glancing at Buffy out of the corner of her eye.

"Mmph, where are we?"

"I've been driving for hours, still haven't found somewhere to stay yet." Faith mumbled absentmindedly, staring at the road stretched ahead.

Cracking her neck and searching for water in her bag, Buffy came across the bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Really?" The blonde said, holding up the alcohol. "We were in danger of being eaten by a horde of zombies, and had to pack quick, and you just had to bring your precious bourbon?"

Grinning, Faith said; "C'mon B, it's the apocalypse, gotta get through it somehow. Alcohol and you are my vices."

Heart stuttering in her chest, the blonde said softly; "Me?"

Taking her eyes off the road momentarily, Faith looked at her with surprise, before replying "Yeah."

Staring into each other's eyes, Faith suddenly coughed awkwardly, before returning her eyes to their spot in front of her.

They don't talk for the rest of the drive, but it's not an uncomfortable silence. By now, the girls are so familiar with each other they can spend hours not communicating without it being tense.

Eventually, Buffy spots a Walmart in the distance and points it out to Faith.

The W and R in the sign are missing, nearly all of the windows are smashed in, and the parking lot is so empty Buffy could hear the wind whistling faintly. All things considered, compared to some other places the girls had seen, it wasn't that wrecked.

Quietly and slowly making their way through the store, Faith and Buffy kept on the lookout while stocking up on supply's. As expected, most items had already been taken or destroyed, but they come out with a couple of practical clothes, some junk food, and a few bars of soap.

Lacing up her new pair of combat boots, Buffy looked up at Faith, who was admiring herself in the mirror.

"How much ammo do we have left?" Buffy asked.

"Well, unless we miraculously run into a gun store that hasn't been ransacked to death, it doesn't look like we're getting new toys anytime soon. That being said, the supply isn't as low as you think it would be."

Returning to their car, the girls switch places, Buffy driving this time.

Insisting that Faith get some sleep, the blonde watched out of the corner of her eye as her companion dozed off on her ratty pillow propped up beside the car door.

It was awhile before Buffy found an old hotel, its structure not too terribly damaged. Enough to keep out any unwanted visitors.

Shaking Faith awake, the brunette grunted out, before opening her eyes and following Buffy inside.

Checking the place out, the girls find only one stray zombie, quickly dispatching of it and carrying the body outside.

There is one bed, but that's okay because the girls have shared less.

Stripping off her jacket, Buffy laid down on the bed, her head dropping, but eyes fighting to stay open.

Seeing her struggle, Faith placed a reassuring hand on her own, before saying; "It's okay, you can sleep. I'll keep watch for anyone."

"Promise?" Buffy asks, her voice weak from exhaustion.

"Promise." Faith replies.

The last thing Buffy sees before she loses consciousness is Faith winking an eye at her, as if to say "I got your back."

 

The blonde awakened some time later to find herself alone. Brief panic surged up through her, before she looked out the window to see the sky pitch black. Faith wouldn't leave in the middle of the night, would she?

Before Buffy was about to get up and go looking for Faith, the brunette in question walked in, only wearing a dark towel, her hair wet, tiny drops of water trailing down her body.

Buffy's mouth suddenly went dry, her breathing hitched, and a slight throbbing between her legs began.

Catching the blondes' eyes wandering appreciatively over her form, Faith smirked and said "Like what you see, B?"

Shaking herself out of her stare, and trying to ignore her persistent arousal, Buffy stuttered out a "I woke up and saw you were gone, was about to go looking."

Glancing guiltily over at her, Faith said sympathetically, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to take a shower. It's been awhile. Believe it or not, the thing still works fine although I have no idea how. Finding this place was definitely a stroke of good luck."

Lifting her eyebrows in surprise Buffy said, "Wow really? I thought all sources of power had gone down ever since this thing started."

"Same here." Faith replied, sitting down on the chair in the corner. "Maybe you should take one too, it really helps to ease up."

Nodding thoughtfully, Buffy stood up grabbing the soap, a pair of jeans, and a new top, and hurried to leave the room. If she spent one more second with an almost naked, dripping wet Faith, she didn't know what she would do.

Sighing at the feeling of the hot water pounding against her skin, Buffy reached up to rake a hand through her hair. It had been too long until she last bathed, and the sensation felt nice.

The throbbing sensation between her strong thighs was still persistent, and Buffy groaned in annoyance and frustration. Faith was right outside and the walls were probably paper thin, but it looked like her arousal wasn't going away anytime soon.

Begrudgingly, Buffy reached down to slip a finger into her wet entrance, and sighed in pleasure at the feeling. It had been awhile since she'd last done this, seeing as how having a partner constantly by your side during the apocalypse limited "me" time.

As she pumped the slim digit in and out at a rapid pace, the blonde's thoughts drifted back towards Faith and how she looked, nearly naked, and dripping wet. It had Buffy moaning loudly as she added a second digit.

Distantly, she knew she should tone down the volume seeing as how the other girl was just outside the bathroom, but all Buffy could focus on was relieving herself of her lust.

Moving her fingers faster and rubbing at her clit, the blonde whimpered out a name; "Faith, ohhh, Faith."

Buffy could start to feel herself reaching closer to her climax as her chants began to turn into loud shouts.

"FAITH, oh fuck yes." She keened highly.

So engrossed in her pleasure, the blonde didn't even hear the door swing open, and before she knew it the shower curtain was ripped back.

There stood a completely nude Faith, a smug smirk on her lips, as she made her way into the shower.

"Having a little fun, are we B? Do you even realize how loud you are? Never took you for a screamer."

Buffy immediately made to wrap her arms around Faith in an embrace while she finally leaned into the passionate kiss she had been dreaming about ever since she met the other girl.

Absentmindedly yanking the curtain back in place, Faith reciprocated the long awaited kiss, her hands tangling in Buffy's light colored hair.

Buffy reached a finger down to probe at Faith's entrance, surprised at how wet the other girl was.

She must have made some kind of noise against Faith's mouth because the brunette simply shrugged, flashing a grin. "What can I say, you were loud as hell."

Continuing her ministrations, Buffy easily slipped 2 fingers into Faith, tongue tangling with the other girl.

Faith lightly raked up Buffy's toned back with her nails, throwing her head back and letting out the sexiest noise Buffy had ever heard.

Unable to take the tension anymore, Buffy lightly guided Faith until the older girl's back hit the cool shower wall.

Without further time to waste, the blonde sunk down to her knees and attached her mouth to Faith's clit, sucking lightly.

"OH SHIT B." Faith yet out such a loud yell, it nearly startled Buffy from her place on the floor.

Grinning slightly, the blonde continued swirling her tongue around the nub, feeling a hand catch onto her locks.

She looked up to see Faith staring at her, eyes wide, as one hand massaged her scalp gently.

That was the last image Buffy saw before driving her tongue into Faith's entrance.

The older girl tasted musky and tough, and so utterly Faith, Buffy nearly laughed.

Faith let out a loud moan, as one of her legs came up to balance on Buffy's shoulder.

Adding a finger and curling it to stroke along Faith's luxuriously damp walls, Buffy knew it wouldn't be long before Faith came.

Sure enough about 2 seconds later the brunette let out a shout as her fingers tightened in the blonde's hair.

Buffy licked up all of the other girl's juices and moved to stand again before kissing Faith, letting the brunette taste herself on Buffy's tongue.

"Jesus, fuck B, you're going to kill me." Faith laughed against Buffy's mouth.

Faith quickly plunged 3 fingers into the other girl, and knew the other girl was going to burst if she didn't have her orgasm soon.

Buffy latched onto Faith's strong shoulders and sobbed into her neck as her orgasm hit her like a freight train.

The two girls stood there for a minute before washing each other and turning the shower spray off.

As they wrapped themselves in scratchy towels and sank down onto Faith's bed, the girls felt themselves drifting back off to sleep, the activities exhausting them.

Before sleep took them, Buffy wrapped an arm around Faith's waist and fit snugly against her side. "I've wanted to do that for a while now."

The brunette felt her lips quirk up into a small smile, whispering back a; "Me too."

For now it didn't matter if the world was in pieces, or they were just two girls alone except for each other, or the fact that they were eventually going to run out of rations.

All that mattered was the comfort and warmth and contentedness that both girls felt in this moment.


End file.
